For the Love of Orphans
by WindGoddess
Summary: Everyone knows Raenef was an orphan taken in as Demon Lord by Eclipse but what happens when after a few nightmares and a bit of realization our little Demon Lord wants a few orphans of his own! Eclipse-x-Raenef possable K-x-E. rating may change.


* For the Love of Orphans *  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hello everyone ^ ^,   
  
It's nice to see new readers! Ok, I've read the manga's Demon Diary and regardless of the extremely close relationship between Lord Raenef and Eclipse I loved it! Frankly their relationship doesn't disturb me in the least, because for one, Raenef does look like a girl and two, you grow to love the characters anyway so it's not a problem. Therefore do not be surprised if I take their relationship a bit further. Also please review me and give me any suggestions you'd like, I'd be happy to see what I can do. After all I am writing for the reader's right? So why shouldn't you have a say, I'm totally open to all ideas. Now without further ado, you may read lol!   
  
Summary: Everyone knows (who's read the manga) that Raenef was an orphan taken in by Eclipse as the Demon Lord. But what happens when after a few nightmares and bit of realization our little Demon Lord wants a few orphans of his own?!   
  
Eclipse-x-Raenef / possible Krayon-x-Erutis (let me know if you want them together)   
  
By: WindGoddess  
  
Disclaimer: Course I don't own it *sniffles* "Woe is me!"  
  
¤ ~ + ~ ¤  
  
Chapter 1: Bad Dreams, Accidents, and the Care of a Demon  
  
"..... and the manipulation of magic can only be controlled by... Master Raenef?"  
  
"Zzzz......"  
  
"MASTER RAENEF!!!" Eclipse shouted angrily watching his lord hit the floor with a loud ungraceful thud.  
  
"Owww.... w-what'd I do wrong?" Raenef whined looking up at Eclipse with water filled eyes.  
  
"You're not paying attention Lord Raenef, if you do not learn these things then how do you expect to become a great Demon lord?" He replied rigidly, looking away from his master/student while trying to keep from losing his stiffened appearance at the watery eyes his Lord was casting his way from the floor.  
  
"Um.....uh...Eclipse..."  
  
"Yes Master Raenef."  
  
"You don't think... well, could we stop the lesson for the rest of the day?...... Please!?"   
  
"And for what purpose might it be this time?" Eclipse questioned skeptically. Recalling the many times Raenef had requested this within the last week or so.  
  
"Well I just can't seem to focus, and I've been having bad dreams lately so I'm too tired to keep working anyway." He yawned banging on the side of his head in an attempt to wake himself up. "Besides, don't you ever get tired of talking so much? I would. So please can we stop now? Please, can we, can we?" Raenef begged with hopeful puppy dog eyes, still on the floor.  
  
"....Very well little master, we will break for today." Eclipse sighed crossing his arms. "But..., I didn't know you've been having bad dreams... is this why you have been so tired lately and want to keep skipping lessons all the time?" He inquired.  
  
(0.0); 'Oops, did I say that I've been having bad dreams out loud?!....'.   
  
"Master Raenef, is it?"  
  
Silently Raenef nodded and peered down at the floor.  
  
"If that was the case then why didn't you tell me?! At least I would have known Why you kept on falling asleep so much during my lessons. And we could have at least tried to figure out the cause of your dreams when it all started!" Eclipse declared firmly.  
  
"Well I didn't want to worry you" Raenef flinched at his tone. "So I thought if I didn't tell you that..... you would have one less thing to worry about, and maybe they would just go away on there own..... plus didn't you say that a good Demon lord needs to know how to handle things on his or her own?" Raenef finished timidly, sliding his finger around in a nervous circle on the floor.  
  
"Well yes but this is different master." Eclipse began, taking a seat on the couch where Raenef had been sitting and gesturing that he sit as well. "You see, being a Demon lord means that at times you will have nightmares that are more disturbing then usual. But most Demon lords aren't bothered by them because they are either used to it and have learned to black the dreams out or are the ones who conjured up the thought in the first place. You on the other hand Raenef, aren't used to such dreams and haven't learned to block them out yet if they bother you. So you should have told me at the start, that way I could have taught you how to black out the nightmares. I regret having not mentioned it sooner..."  
  
"Really? You mean that being a Demon lord causes more nightmares?!" Raenef questioned in aw and then shuddered at the thought.  
  
"I'm afraid so. I will teach you how to block your dreams before you go to bed tonight though ok?"  
  
"OK! So does that mean I can go play now?!" Raenef bounced around excitedly.  
  
".....Actually one thing first..."  
  
Raenef immediately sat still and frowned under Eclipse's sudden gaze.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Please tell me Master Raenef, what is it that has been plaguing your dreams?" He questioned, concern in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"................"  
  
"P-pl-pllaaagguuuiiinngg?.........."   
  
"Yes, plaguing." Eclipse sighed. "As in, what has been bothering you in your dreams lately....... or to put it simply, what is it about your nightmares that makes them so bad?" Eclipse explained.  
  
"Oh..." Raenef went quiet recalling his nightmares and cringed.  
  
"Um.... I don't really want to talk about them..."  
  
Eclipse gazed down at Raenef uncertainly but didn't want to push the matter on his lord.  
  
"Very well then, you may go play my liege. I will meet up with you later for your dream lesson before nightfall."   
  
"Okie dokie, thanks!" Raenef smiled cheerfully, and before Eclipse could imply that Raenef should not say such a thing he had already disappeared with a quick and excited 'GO'!   
  
"....hm, my little Raenef. What is it that is bothering you so much? A Demon lord's dreams do not normally become self controlling until they are Much older... so your nightmares are being caused by a disturbance of your own..."  
  
'I wish you would tell me what it is...'   
  
¤ ~ + ~ ¤  
  
"ERUTIS! WHY AM I BOTHERING TO PRACTICE IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME?!" Chris yelled angrily, swinging his practice stick around.  
  
"BECAUSE, YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE PRACTICING FOR YOUR OWN GOOD NOT FOR MINE!" Erutis growled swinging her newly made wooden sword with all her might towards him, when something unexpectedly appeared between them.  
  
"Hey guys wha- AAAHHHH" Raenef's friendly hello was suddenly cut short as he cried out in pain. The thick wood shattering brutally against his side, throwing him violently to the ground.  
  
"OH MY... RAENEF I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!... IT WAS ALL CHRIS'S FAULT! ARE- ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Erutis frantically commented, quickly kneeling beside her injured tear filled lord.  
  
"WHAT?! MY FAULT! YOU SWUNG THE STICK-SWORD NOT ME!" Chris quickly countered pointing at her in a panic.  
  
"Oh shut up! Can't you see he's been hurt?! This is NO time for your stupid word games! Just go get Eclipse, and hurry!" Erutis demanded eagerly, fear in her eyes.  
  
'My God, what have I done? He really looks hurt... that stupid moron Chris, I'll KILL HIM for starting that fight!'   
  
Erutis tried her best to straighten out her thoughts and comfort Raenef, who was now balled up in pain and crying hysterically on the ground as they waited for Chris to fetch Eclipse.  
  
¤ ~ + ~ ¤  
  
".....It has barely been two minutes since Raenef has left, and already I feel uneasy..." Eclipse declared wearily, pacing back and forth as the troubled feeling churned his stomach and gnawed at his senses.  
  
".................."  
  
"This can't be right.... something has got to be wrong, I can feel it... GO!" Thinking to check on Raenef Eclipse vanished just as Chris came running in, in search of him.  
  
¤ ~ + ~ ¤  
  
"MASTER RAENEF! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ERUTIS, what's happened here?!" Eclipse half questioned half demanded as he quickly knelt down to aid his lord, eyeing the splintered wood pieces scattered everywhere.  
  
"I... I was fighting with Chris and... well right when I swung my sword at him Raenef appeared. I-I couldn't stop it from hitting him, I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry...." Erutis trailed off, looking away from there faces as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Eclipse was speechless at her sudden show of emotions. He had never seen her like this before. Eclipse normally knew Erutis to get mad when something like this happened, but he figured it was most likely because all the other times Raenef had been injured it wasn't necessarily her fault, and certainly not so badly as to make him cry in such a way.  
  
"It's ok Erutis, it was an accident and accidents happen. Master Raenef should have known better then to have just appeared like that as well. I have warned him about it before. But right now we must– Master Raenef? RAENEF?!" Eclipse's attention was immediately drawn to Raenef when his crying quickly ceased and he passed out.   
  
¤ ~ + ~ ¤  
  
"Raenef.......... Raenef....."  
  
'W-where are those voices coming from?'  
  
"Raenef...."  
  
Raenef struggled to look around, puzzled by the intense darkness that surrounded him.  
  
"Hello, is anyone there?" He called out stepping forward a few inches.   
  
'I can't see a thing...'  
  
"Come.... Come forth...."  
  
Wincing with the eeriness of the voice Raenef once again cupped his hands around his mouth and called out into the darkness.   
  
"Who's there?! S-Show yourself!"  
  
"......................"  
  
Raenef stared off into the nothingness of the black world, awaiting something to step forth when a sudden fog of shadows formed before him.  
  
"Just go away you little Freak! You won't be getting any freebie's from me!....... I SAID LEAVE YOU MONSTROSITY!!"  
  
Raenef's eyes went wide with recognition as the images once again unfolded before him of his childhood within the haze. His heart aching painfully as he watched the child be brutally pushed down to the ground in tears.  
  
"P-pl-eeaasse...." The child struggled out, reaching his small hand outwards after the woman who was swiftly walking away.  
  
"What's wrong freak?! Ya' hungry?" An older boy questioned cruelly. Purposely kicking dirt onto the child as he greedily ate away at a fresh golden biscuit.   
  
The little child shielded his eyes as the boy kicked the dirt again and then looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
"Humph, you're not my responsibility. This is my food, I got it fair and square. You can go scrounge for your own food you little freak." The boy said snobbishly, turning his back on the child who watched in tears from the ground.  
  
"Oh, don't be such a baby you little tramp. If you're that hungry just go take one. But I'm gone." The boy called back, motioning to a food stand with the last of his biscuit as he walked away.  
  
Sparked with a little hope the child struggled to his feet and slowly made his way to the stand. The tattered rags round his body trailing behind.  
  
'No... don't...' Raenef stood silently in the darkness, pain and sorrow eating viciously away at his heart as he watched the past events happen before him once more.  
  
Recalling the next scene ahead of time Raenef's eyes glistened sadly and his air tightened fretfully.  
  
He watched the child reach hungrily for one of the golden biscuits when a large man suddenly grabbed his arm, shaking him violently with the suspicions of what the child was about to do.  
  
"Don't you DARE be thieving from ME you little wretch!" The man yelled. Harshly slamming the child into the floor with a toss. "I've done had too many little wretched thieves like you stealin' from me! And I'll make sure you're the Last! I'll KILL YOU!" The man raged beginning to kick violently at the helpless child.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"ECLIPSE!!!" Raenef suddenly sat up yelling fanatically for his mentor. He was drenched in sweat, tears streaming down his face, and his hand clutched tightly to his chest as he breathed heavily, he was suffering inside from the horrible memories.  
  
"Master Raenef calm down, I am here! I've been by your side this whole time." Eclipse assured sitting beside him on the edge of the bed. "Now please lay back down, you are badly inj-" Eclipse was quickly cut off as Raenef swiftly grabbed and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Oh Eclipse, i-it was so awful... I-... I'm so glad you're here!" Raenef cried, nuzzling his face into Eclipses clothes.  
  
  
  
"Shh, It's ok Raenef, I am here now and I will Not leave till you are peacefully asleep. So relax and lay down, you need your rest." Eclipse soothed holding him close and gently stroking his back, careful of his injuries.  
  
"I- I can't sleep, it's- it's too horrible!" Raenef hiccuped, fear crossing his eyes as he held tighter to Eclipse and cried.  
  
"Ugh!" Raenef hissed in sharply. Quickly jerking back when a startling, piercing pain coursed through his body.  
  
Wincing he slid his hand to his side. Feeling a material that wasn't there before he looked down and saw the bandages wrapped around his bare torso.  
  
  
  
"W- What's happened to me?!" Raenef questioned, shock clearly visible across his tear stained face, as he gazed longingly up at Eclipse for the answers.  
  
"An accident took place." Eclipse declared simply.  
  
"An accident?"   
  
"Yes, Chris and Erutis had been fighting outside again when you unexpectedly appeared between them. Erutis was in the middle of a rage filled swing at Chris when you had suddenly appeared directly in the way of him and took the blow instead. She accidently hit you before she knew what happened." Eclipse exclaimed, placing a cool wet cloth to Raenef's forehead and sliding it softly along his sweat beaded face. "You have been badly injured and need to rest master." He finished. Gradually coaxing the young boy back into a laying position.  
  
Raenef lay still for a few moments thinking, eyes closed, relaxing while Eclipse slid the cool damp cloth gingerly across his face and chest caressingly, trying to ease him into a tender slumber. Listening to Raenef's breathing slowly steady into a rhythmic rested state Eclipse smiled tenderly in triumph over the matter, then placed his hand gently to his Lord's sleeping head and released some of his own magic into him to block away the dreams while he slept.  
  
"There, now sleep well and feel better. I will not be far." Eclipse cooed in a whisper before quietly leaving Raenef's bedchamber.  
  
"Is- is he alright?" Erutis questioned, seeing Eclipse emerge from the bedroom, dread and sorrow in her tone.  
  
"Yes, bad dreams and a bit of pain but Raenef will be fine in due time." He responded.  
  
"......................."  
  
"...Don't worry Erutis, I explained to him what happened and that it was an accident. I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, our Raenef is not one to hold a grudge." Eclipse insured catching the wave of distress cross her face.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Erutis half-heartedly smiled.  
  
"Well I'm going to go have a snack, care to join me?" Eclipse invited, in an attempt to get Erutis's mind off of the incident.  
  
"Sure I guess..." She agreed and followed him out into the hallway.  
  
¤ ~ + ~ ¤  
  
"I still can't believe you left me running around this stupid place looking for you." Chris grumbled as Eclipse placed a plate of freshly cut fruit on the table in front of him and Erutis.  
  
"Eclipse, I have a question, didn't you say that it was because Raenef was a demon lord that my sword got broken?" Erutis questioned popping a piece of sliced fruit into her mouth and ignoring Chris.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well if a metal sword snaps like a twig against him and does no harm then why... why did my simple wooden sword injure him so badly?"   
  
"Actually-" "Yeah! I've been thinking about that too, why is that?!" Chris interrupted.  
  
Eclipse quickly glared at him.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"As I was saying." He scowled. "The reason why your simple wooden stick had such a great affect on Lord Raenef and your metal sword did not is because being a Demon Lord he is naturally immune to a greater threat as such but his senses wouldn't protect him from a mere stick, since normally a Demon Lord wouldn't consider a little bit of wood as a threat." He explained.  
  
"Wait, let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that a mighty sword won't even phase him under an attack but I could beat him to death with a stick?!" Chris questioned in amusement. "HA, I CHRIS THE SUPERGENIUS HAS FOUND OUT THE PUNY DEMON LORDS MIGHTY SECRET!!! NOW I WILL–"   
  
"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT OR YOU'RE GONNA WAKE RAENEF!!!" Erutis hollered tackling Chris in mid sentence.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" "NO!" "SHUT UP!" "WHY?!" "THIS WAS YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!" "WHAT?! WAS NOT!" "SHUSH YOU MORON!"  
  
"Quiet!" Eclipse hissed, separating the two into separate floating bubbles.  
  
"Master Raenef needs his rest! If you two don't shut your loud mouths you will surely wake him up! And Chris, that information does NOT leave this room! If you tell a soul about it..." Eclipse growled angrily, flame in hand.  
  
"OkOkOk I get it! Geeze" Chris declared annoyed.  
  
Eclipse eyed him furiously and let only Erutis lower to the floor to be released.  
  
"HEY! What about me?!"  
  
"I said hush Chris..." Eclipse demanded, casually passing Erutis some more fruit slices.  
  
"Thanks." She smiled as the two of them began eating.  
  
¤ ~ + ~ ¤  
  
Raenef sat up and yawned, wearily stretching his arms above his head Raenef winced again with the pain that stung him. Finally feeling rested he looked around for Eclipse, the remembrance of what he had done for him crimsoning his face.   
  
Slowly getting to his feet Raenef felt his stomach growl.  
  
"Hm, I guess I should get something to eat first. Go!" Appearing in the Kitchen he quickly leaned against the table to keep his balance, shutting his eyes tightly and holding his breathe, waiting for the pain to subside.  
  
"You know, if you're really still in that much pain then you shouldn't be up walking around."  
  
Raenef's eyes opened in surprise and he looked around curiously in search of the voice's owner. Quickly spotting the floating bubble overhead he knew who had spoken.  
  
"Hey Chris, what's up?"  
  
"Me apparently." Chris sighed changing positions in the bubble.  
  
"Did Eclipse put you up there?" Raenef laughed.  
  
"Who else? Anyway, I meant what I said ya' know. You really shouldn't be wondering about if your in such pain." Chris said again.  
  
"Yeah I know but I'm not that tired right now, I'm more hungry." Raenef explained, blushing with the sudden loud growl of his stomach.  
  
"I see." Chris arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where everyone else is would you?"   
  
"Well I don't have a clue where Erutis is but Eclipse is making you some soup, so you might want to get back up to bed before he catches you out here..." Chris warned.  
  
"Too late for that. I already knew you had awakened and easily sensed you teleport Master Raenef. Some of my magic is still in you and has not died down yet." Eclipse declared emerging from the other room.   
  
"Your magic's in me?" Raenef wondered in amazement. ".....How'd it get there?"  
  
"......................"  
  
Eclipse looked at him in question. 'How'd it get there? I would have thought it be obvious... but in his case, guess not.'  
  
"Yes, my magic is in you. And I put it there." He emphasized making sure Raenef understood so far. "I had not gotten to teach you how to block out your dreams before you blacked out, and as a result you awoke earlier from a bad nightmare."  
  
"Ok, I remember that..."  
  
"Well you where to frantic at the time and would not have been willing for a lesson and frankly, I didn't want to give you one, I was more concerned that you just rest. So I stayed and helped you to relax and go back to sleep naturally. Then I placed my hand to your forehead and released some of my magic into you to insure that you slept well and would not awake because of your dreams." Eclipse finished, being sure to leave out the details of how exactly he had helped Raenef to sleep.  
  
"Oh..." Raenef barely breathed out his reply of understanding when his face became quickly flushed with a shy embarrassment of the memory.  
  
"Master Raenef, what's wrong?! Are you feeling ill now?" Eclipse asked, a worried look crossing his face as he rose his hand to Raenef's forehead once more.  
  
His face grew redder by the second with both the current situation and his stomach growling loudly again.  
  
"Ah" Raenef let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when another sudden wave of increasingly sharp pain caused his legs to buckle beneath him.  
  
Falling to the ground heavily pain rushed intensely through Raenef's body. Tears welled up in his eyes as the pain came rushing again in waves.   
  
"Oh RAENEF! Are you alright?!" Erutis hollered running to his side next to Eclipse.  
  
Raenef moaned inwards unable to speak and grunted, sweat beading his face as he cringed beginning to cry.  
  
"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Raenef!"  
  
"N....n-no....E ...Erutis..." He struggled. "I....I'm s-sorry.... ugh!" Raenef winced shutting his eyes tightly.  
  
"Everything will be alright master." Eclipse insured lifting the young boy up into his arms gently. "Go!"  
  
"I...it's...ok..." Raenef called out, forcing a smile to Erutis before vanishing with Eclipse.  
  
'Oh Raenef please be ok...' Erutis mused walking out of the kitchen.  
  
"HEY! Did everyone forget about me AGAIN?!" Chris shouted banging on the wall of the bubble.  
  
¤ ~ + ~ ¤  
  
Appearing in Raenef's bedchamber Eclipse placed him on his bed.  
  
"It... it hurts.. Eclipse." Raenef cried, recoiling into the pillows.  
  
"Shh, I know, but everything will be fine." Eclipse soothed sympathetically.  
  
Placing a hand to Raenef's bare chest he released some more of his magic. Raenef lay still letting the warm aura take over his struggle and ease away the pain.   
  
Raenef then opened his eyes, relieved that the pain had gone away for the time being and smiled up at Eclipse with a tear streaked face. "Thanks."   
  
"Don't mention it little master." Eclipse grinned.  
  
Sitting once again on the edge of the bed beside Raenef Eclipse reached for the wet cloth soaking in ice water and placed it to Raenef's forehead. Then he began to restart the process from before and slid the dampened cloth softly from Raenef's face to his chest, then gently back up again. Raenef instantly relaxed under the tender caress and enjoyed the cooled rhythmic touch of the moistened fabric against his bare skin as he once again slipped away into blank dreams.   
  
¤ ~ + ~ ¤  
  
Author's note: Well that's it for now, so what do ya think?! I figured some little fluff was cute for now right? But this is my first Demon Diary fanfic by the way so I'm open to all suggestions! So PLEASE you gotta review me! And if any of you are wanting something lemony you'll have to send me an e-mail and we'll talk about it, I've never done one before but if a majority of you wants it I'll give it a try. But if the majority doesn't and a few does then I'll just e-mail you the extra parts and you can review me k? Well hope you enjoyed it so far!   
  
E-mail me at foxychika27@hotmail.com 


End file.
